A Writer's Rewrites
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: In which I rewrite scenes from shows, movies, and books. If I really like a rewrite I might just turn it into a full-fledged story but probably not
1. Shadow High

**Okay, so I finished The Legend Of Shadow High and in that book, there is a place where you can write or imagine what the characters do to get free. Rather than write in my book, however. I'm going to write it here. Enjoy. **

…**...**

* * *

Frankie sat on the floor made entirely of words as did Raven, Draculaura and, Apple. Maddie was otherwise engaged having a forever tea party with the Evil Queen just because Ms. Direction told them to. Ms. Direction who was ma entirely of words was feeling extremely proud of herself but something was amiss. She could faintly hear a sound. An odd sound. It sounded like someone furiously poking at keys on a keyboard. Then there was a flash and another girl stood before Ms. Direction. This girl seemed out of place. Odd.

_Sit down._

The girl did not obey Ms. Direction. Instead, she smiled revealing perfectly white fangs.

Another flash and a twin stood beside the girl.

Another flash.

And another.

When the light finally died down all present were in awe. The girl had duplicated herself. Some of the girls looked identical others had differences.

One had no wings.

A pair had horns on their heads.

One looked crazy.

Another ready for war.

One looked evil.

Then these girls merged into a single being. A writer's greatest work.

Christina.

_Sit down._

Christina laughed at Ms. Direction for she took orders from no one except her uncle and if the story permits, her parents. Christina had been sent to help her friends and her cousin escape but first...

**FLASH.**

Frankie and Draculaura's reboot designs were no more. They had been restored to their original perfectly imperfect selves. Christina smirked at the trembling mass of words as she raised her glowing wand. With a flick of her wrist, the jumbled words fell to ash but Christina wasn't done just yet. Using several quick and yet graceful motions she stopped the unmaking lava in its tracks and with a push from an unseen force wove the world of stories back together the way it was before the

R-E-B-O-O-T

The worlds of Ever After and New Salem were once connected in a safe way.

Leaving one writer very pleased with herself.

THE END?

...

* * *

**No, this isn't meant to be taken seriously but this was a blast to write. Also for those of you who may not know, I updated Christina's Diary last night with another War Journal entry Now, if you'll excuse me I've got to go bang my head against a wall while I try to start the next chapter of The Greatest Treasure...  
**

**Oh, and who can guess which versions of Christina I mentioned?**

**Review!**


	2. The Brave and the Bold

**Assuming you've all seen Scooby-Doo and Batman The Brave and the Bold here. I promise no spoilers if you haven't just a few moments I happened to write Melissa into. Also, picture BTAS when reading this because if I were to rewrite the entire movie that is what it would look like. **

**Enjoy while I go do something...**

***Hides roll of gauze for afterward***

…**...**

* * *

"Everyone, take a seat,"

The Mystery Analysts of Gotham gathered around the table each ready to see what their next case would be.

"Wait, there are extra seats!" Velma noticed.

"Not anymore," Melissa replied in a sing-song voice as she and Nightwing entered.

"MELISSA!" the gang cried in unison.

Indeed, it was Melissa standing there dressed in her normal band tee, ripped jeans, combat boots, and leather jacket. She strode to the table ignoring the shocked faces of her friends as she dropped into the empty seat beside Shaggy.

Nightwing sat beside her as Batman asked, "What took you so long?"

"Three robberies, two muggings, and a hostage situation just in Bludhaven," Melissa said counting the crimes off on her fingers.

"And why aren't you in costume?" Batman asked.

Melissa smirked, "Time me, Bird boy,"

"You got it Firecracker,"

fifty-three seconds later, Thalia Bloom stepped out from the closet in which she'd changed clothes.

"Impressive, still can't beat my record though," Nightwing teased.

"Ha Ha very funny," Thalia deadpanned.

…...

* * *

Later, At Arkham.

Arkham gave Shaggy the creeps. Dark hallways with flickering lights. Insane criminals watching his every move from behind the windows of their cells. It wasn't hard to see why he and Scooby had run for it at their first opportunity. The only redeeming quality to this loony bin? The cafeteria of course!

"That's a lot of puddin', puddin',"

Shaggy and Scooby moved their tower of food aside to see Harley and Ivy standing in the doorway, blocking their only exit.

"You weren't planning to eat that salad were you?" Ivy asked.

"No," Shaggy squeaked but Ivy didn't seem to buy it.

"Get em, Georgia!"

Shaggy and Scooby watched horrified as the flower climbed out of Ivy's hair and grew into a man-eating monster with razor-sharp teeth.

Not good.

The two dropped their food and ran circles around the cafeteria until Thalia arrived on scene. She jumped between the boys and the plant while shouting:

"HEEL!"

the plant slid to a stop whimpering at Thalia's feet.

"You gonna make us go back to our cells?" Harley asked.

"Yes," Thalia replied.

"Okay,"

"Thank you,"


	3. Reluctant Werewolf

**Every single time I watch the Reluctant Werewolf these altered scenes play out in my head and OMG I wanna turn this into a full-fledged story but I'm not even sure if I can. Oh well, enjoy.**

…**...**

* * *

"You aren't seriously going to send The Hunch Bunch! They mess up everything!" Vana so kindly pointed out to her scheming husband.

"You have a point, Love. I'll not send them alone,"

The gathered monsters scattered. They didn't want to be the ones babysitting the hunchback duo knowing that if they failed it would be their fault. Dracula, however, already had the perfect monster in mind for the job. Standing from the table, he left the dining hall and climbed the steps two at a time. Coming to a stop in front of the door in the center of the hall. He knocked once, twice, three times before pounding on the door.

"**CHRISTINA ROSE SHADOWFAE DRACULA!"**

The door was opened moments later by Christina who looked less than pleased.

"What?"

"I need you to do something for me,"

"You want me to babysit the Hunch Bunch so they don't mess up your evil scheme," Christina replied flatly, "Fine, I'll be ready in five,"

"Thank you,"

…...

* * *

Christina rolled her eyes as she, Crunch and, Brunch set out on their third attempt to snag a werewolf. Christina didn't understand why her uncle needed this werewolf but she didn't argue. Arguing with her uncle was like yelling at a wall. Completely useless. She watched skillfully hidden in the shadows, she was actually close enough to actually get a good look at the group in the bright red race car, the blonde was growing annoyed as her boyfriend didn't respond to her advances. The dogs had left for the snack bar and the boyfriend well.

he was actually kind of cute,

Okay, he was downright adorable! Poor, Poor, Shaggy had no idea what was coming his way. After he'd transformed chaos ensued with the humans at the drive-in forming a mob to hunt him down. He luckily got away and soon, they were back home. When the group woke they were angry. Christina watched them closely and as the werewolf, Shaggy looked around the room he met her gaze. His eyes widened and he stared at her for a few moments. Did she really look that bad? On instinct, she lowered her eyes to the floor

but she could still feel his eyes on her.

…...

* * *

At the party that night, Christina saw Shaggy and his friends duck into one of her uncle's traps. Christina quickly rushed to where the door above the trap was.. swinging open the door she stuck her head inside.

"Hello," she greeted flashing a smile.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked, an edge to her voice.

"My name's Christina,"

Again, Christina felt Shaggy's eyes on her

"Get us out of here!" Barbie demanded.

"I'd love to but Uncle Dracula won't let me,"

"We'll be crushed!" she screamed.

"Well, I'll make you a deal,"

"What?" Shaggy asked.

"Beat me in the race tomorrow and we'll set ya free,"

"Really?"

"Yup,"

"Okay,"

…...

* * *

Shaggy had spun off the track, been thrown out the window and was now dangling by his fingertips of the side of the cliff. Christina pulled up beside him and extended her hand.

"Grab on, hurry!"

Shaggy did so without a thought. When their hands touched a tingle shot up their arms. A spark passed between them as she pulled Shaggy to his feet.

"Why did you like-"

"I didn't want to win just because you dropped out," Christina explained, mounting her bike, "Race ya to the finish!"


	4. Batfam

**Okay, I'm sorry I just HAVE TO. I love Batfam memes/headcanons/out of context so I present you with these snippets that could fit in that context.**

...

* * *

A Rainy day in the manor:

"Uh, where's Melissa?" Dick asked confusedly. His girlfriend had just been there five minutes ago.

"I believe she's playing the floor is lava with Damian-" Alfred calmly replied as he continued to polish the silverware/

"Don't tell me AND JASON,"

"Yes,"

'THEY'LL KILL EACH OTHER!" Dick cried racing from the room and following the sound of voices.

When he got to the family room he found Damian on the coffee table, Barbra on a rug because it technically isn't the floor, Stephine clinging to the bookcase, Tim on the couch.

Melissa was clinging to the chandelier while Jason was trying to pull her off.

"Give up, Jason I'm not coming down from here," Melissa taunted.

"You're crazy Quinn,"

"Thank you,"

"Do I want to know why?" Dick asked with a deep sigh.

"Nope,"

"Hey, at least they aren't trying to kill each other," Stephnie offered

...

* * *

**Melissa and Damian.**

"You have a pet cow?" Melissa repeated, arching an eyebrow skeptically.

Damian nodded.

"And you named it Bat-Cow?"

Damian nodded again, "Was I not clear?"

"No, you were clear but a cow? Why?"

Damian shrugged.

Out of all the things she could have been called over it was the fact that Damian Wayne owned a cow and Dick was a little peeved. If Damian could own a cow why couldn't he have an elephant when he was that age? Melissa oddly enough had to be the voice of reason.

"An elephant is bigger than a cow, sweetie," she told Dick.

"Ha!" Damian cried, "Melissa took my side!"

"Hush, Gremlin, I'm not taking anyone's side," Melissa calmy responded.

It was a well-known fact that Melissa's pet name for Damian was Gremlin and although one might think it an insulting name Damian thought it was better than being called Demon-spawn or Baby Bird.

"But it's not fair!" Dick whined.

Melissa pinched the bridge of her nose, inhaling sharply there was only one way to solve this...

"I'm thinking of a number between one and ten whoever gets closest can pick a movie,"

"Seven," Dick volunteered.

"Nine,"

"The number was five. What movie, Gremlin?"

"The Killing War,"

"No, pick something else,"

"The Lion King,"

Much better.

...

**Things that have happened during interviews.**

_A list by Tim Drake._

Melissa ignored the interviewer the entire time and left Dick to answer the questions for her.

She was Challenged by Jason to do an entire interview while doing a handstand. (She won)

Melissa and Dick have been asked if they're married at least six times because they bicker like a married couple.

She once answered every question in French.

When someone commented about how lucky she must feel being rescued she slugged them.

She and Dick engaged in a pun war.

...

**During Galas.**

Melissa hid under a table the whole time sharing fried chicken with the batboys.

Another time they snuck out and went to McDonald's.

She broke a girl's nose when she refused to stop flirting with Dick.

She and Dick pranked Bruce with a fake marriage proposal.

It has become a running joke to ask about the wedding but only in public.

...

* * *

**And there you have it! No, this is in no way supposed to be serious.**


	5. Camp Scare

**Okay, you seriously have NO idea how difficult it is to pull a plot out of the mess that is the original Revolting Adventure. Now, you're probably thinking to yourself didn't you plan while you without a computer? I did the problem is I planned flashbacks. I spent most of the time planning for the Lady In Red (and binging every episode of the game shows I could find) The rest of my time was spent pulling my hair out over There Is A Town (Insert frustrated screaming here) So my brain needs a little break. Enjoy!**

**...**

* * *

Christina was nearly at her wit's end. For the past three and a half weeks all Fred could talk about was being counselors at his old summer camp. five hours in the Van hadn't helped. Now, that they'd arrived all she wanted to do was curl up in her cabin with a Nancy Drew book and call it a day. Sadly, Fred had other ideas.

"Come on, Christina! You can't disappoint the kids!" Fred argued.

"Fred, the zipline is-"

"Fun?"

"Not my style,"

She flapped her wings pointedly.

"Come on, Christina," Shaggy soothed, "You can help Scooby and I make dinner,"

"Now, that is something I want to do,"

...

* * *

The Next Day

Blast Fred and that wake up call!

Christina grumbled as she flopped out of bed like a fish out of water. She then trudged her way to the showers and forced herself to get ready for the day before trudging down to the docks per Fred's eerily chipper instructions. She joined the group of disgruntled campers and counselors with a yawn.

"I thought you loved nature?" Velma asked as they hiked to Big Moose lake shortly afterward.

"I do but I also love sleep, coffee, and AC," Christina replied.

"Perk up this will be fun!" Fred called cheerily.

* * *

Alternatively.

* * *

"I hate this!" Melissa grumbled.

"Like, that's the third time you said that," Shaggy replied as they wandered the camp supply store.

"I would much rather be-"

"In Gotham with your boyfriend," Shaggy interjected.

Melissa rolled her eyes as they climbed back into the van. When the camp came into view she wasn't impressed. The cabins were rotting, the doors falling off their hinges but Fred oh, Fred was too busy yammering on and on and on about his camp days to notice the rather rundown conditions.

This was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

**There you have it now, I'm going to go curl into a ball and cry. Why is it so hard to kick Revolta's plan in gear? *Sigh***


	6. Mystery Machine

**Remember that block I mentioned. yeah, it's still going on. I'M A FLIPPING HOPELESS FAILURE.**

**Maybe a rewrite will cheer me up?**

**...**

* * *

Christina sat curled in bed, her IPad propped in front of her playing a movie she'd seen a dozen or so times before but who was going to stop her? Right as her favorite part started she received her answer as her phone started to ring. She answered without checking the caller ID. Only one person would dare to disrupt her movie.

"What is it. Shaggy?"

"THE MYSTERY MACHINE IS ALIVE!"

"Alive?"

"IT TRIED TO KILL US"

"Do you wanna come over then?"

"Like, I'm already here,"

"Of course you are."

Shaggy often spent the night after a mystery.

"We'll figure this out tomorrow," Christina promised the trembling duo that was Shaggy and Scooby.

* * *

The next day, Christina found herself as confused as the rest of the gang.

"Babe, can we use your car? This walking is killing us!" Shaggy pleaded with her.

"Fine, but I'm driving,"

"Isn't your car at home?" Velma asked.

"Just watch," Christina smirked.

One second the street was empty the next Christina's car was in front of them.

"Magic?"

"Batman-inspired tech," Christina explained.

"How?"

"Ghoulia. Everyone in,"

Their usual seating arrangement was flipped. Shaggy and Scooby sat up front with Christina while Fred and the girls were in the back.

A few minutes later they crossed paths with the currently possessed van. It blocked Christina but she was deterred. Much to the surprise and terror of the others, she floored it.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" they screamed.

"Nope."

She jumped the van which turned and sped away.

Much to the displeasure of Shaggy and Scooby, they followed it.

* * *

**Not so much a rewrite as a few extra scenes I t****hought of.**

**I seriously wish I had the skills to rewrite the whole episode. It is one of my favorites**

**Maybe one day.**


	7. Crisis

Crisis.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Melissa and Christina groaned. Not again!

"Your turn," Christina said quietly, resting her head against the wall.

"No, it's your turn!" Melissa argued, nursing the bite marks on her arms.

Who knew rabbits could be so mean?

Thump

Thump

Thump.

"WILL ONE OF YOU JUST GO BEFORE SHE INJURES HERSELF?" Danny yelled.

"And why can't you do it, ghost boy?" Melissa challenged.

"I'm on guard duty, I hope those rabbits had shots,"

"I'll go!" Melissa huffed standing from the tiled floor, "Someone has to,"

"Good luck,"

"Thanks,"

cautiously, Melissa eased open the office door with the clearly marked do not disturb sign and stepped into the office. The overhead light was flickering, the figures on the shelves shaking with every thump. The Gotham bred teen caught a grumpy cat plush on her way behind the very messy desk.

Where she found the writer, curled into the fetal position, an open journal beside her, full of bullet point plot lists.

"What's wrong now?" Melissa questioned.

"The words won't come!"

again, she slammed her head on the wall.

"What are you trying to write? My stories? Christina's? One of those abandoned concepts stacked in the corner over there? Oh, I think it's moving!"

"Beat it with a stick then,"

Melissa obliged before returning to the girl still beating her head against a wall.

"Stop that," she ordered.

"They won't come!"

"Maybe 'cause you're trying to force them?" Melissa pondered, pulling the girl away from the wall.

"They need to come!"

"I can't help you if you don't explain the problem,"

"Since when are you the voice of reason?"

"Ask yourself that, now, what are you working on?" Melissa questioned, picking up the discarded journal and flipping through it, "Christina's story,"

"Uh-huh, stupid medical crisis!"

Melissa rolled her eyes, handing the Grumpy Cat plush over to the distressed writer, "Watch a movie then,"

Christina poked her head inside, "Or read a book,"

"Or both,"

Danny ran by, an army of fluffy red-eyed rabbits on his tail.

"Who let the plot bunnies in here?" Shaggy asked chasing them away from his lunch.

"Sorry!" Danny yelled.

Their attention returned ti the writer when her head slammed the desk, "UGH!"

"Melissa, get me a movie, a long book, and some coffee!" Christina ordered sternly,

Melissa dashed to the movie cabinet yanking it open and pulling a movie from the shelf before repeating the process with the three bookshelves right next to it while Christina brewed coffee.

"Charlotte's Web, Raven Queen's Diary and steaming Caramel crème coffee," Christina declared setting the items down.

Their efforts to get the creativity flowing were met with another moan of frustration.

"Criminal Minds then, we can find a nice Reid centric episode,"

"Ugh"

"NCIS?"

"Ugh,"

"We're going to be here a while," Christina sighed.

"Untold Stories of the ER," Melissa suggested.

"No,"

"Well, she spoke without crying,"

…...

Later.

"WE'VE TRIED EVERYTHING!" Christina cried.

They stood over the still struggling writer who now held one of the many, many, many stuffed animals.

"Maybe, not everything," Melissa mumbled.

The tiny crowd of characters who'd gathered outside the office recoiled as Melissa slapped the girl, "snap out of it,"

Melissa's actions resulted in a yelp and a slap in response, "Do that again and I'll write the worst thing I can just to make sure you suffer,"

They cringed.

"Leave,"

"Yes, ma'am!"

the duo bolted, the crowd following behind them as the door slammed.

"Do you think we made her angry,"

"Yes,"

"oops,"

Oops indeed.

The incident repeated itself next Tuesday.


End file.
